


Down Comes the Media to Wash the Spider-Man Out

by Hunter_Thawne



Category: MCU, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Avenger don’t believe fake news, F/M, Post Movie, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: After Mysterio lies and reveals his identity Peter needs to lay low and have people help set things straight.





	1. Things Just Got Fake

Peter sets MJ down and swings up onto a lamppost. Just before he jumps away a breaking story starts saying he’s responsible for London and that he killed Mysterio. As people hear this and see him they get angry and yell at him some people even throw things at him. He blocks and dodges, but he finally hears MJ yell “PETER! We have to get out of hear!” So Peter jumps down and grabs MJ then they swing off together even though Michelle hates swinging. The land on a building where no one can hear or see them.

So they talk and form a plan on what to do. Peter says “I have an idea on where I can stay, but you can’t tell anyone.” “Okay, I couldn’t anyway since I’m not leaving you because we just got together and you can’t get through this on your own.” MJ replies. Peter nods and texts happy for a ride and then dials a number. When they pick up Peter starts to speak “ Hey if you’ve seen the news you know I need help. I hope you know I could never do any of it. Please Mrs. Stark could I crash at your cabin until things settle down?” He asks politely. Pepper answers “Pete I know you would never do those things you don’t have it in your heart to be that cruel. So yes you can stay with us. Anything else?” “Uh yeah this girl whose sort of my girlfriend I don’t know we haven’t really talked about it wants to stay with as this is happening and May also probably won’t let me go without her so it’d be nice if they could come as well. Also can you call the other Avengers and tell them the truth Happy will tell you every detail.” “Of course I’ll do both of those things, but no funny business with your girlfriend and you need to pack and head here now or people will swarm your apartment.” Pepper says. Peter replies “Okay I will bye and thank you so much.”

“Okay MJ you need to head home and pack and Happy will be over to pick you up and we’ll all head to a cabin upstate to lay low for a bit while others sort things out.” He tells MJ. So they split up to pack and get ready to leave. As this happens Pepper is at her cabin and she walks up to a little girl and says “Guess who’s coming to visit for a while?”

TBC...


	2. Running from Your Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While heading to Pepper’s house the Spider-Family experience some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I received some feed back on my writing style, and I’ll fix it as best as I can.

3rd Person POV

___________________

Peter has rushed home after the events in Times Square. He entered his room through the window and shouted “May! We gotta get out of here May, Mrs. Stark said we can stay with her for a while.”

“Hello, Peter right?” Said a woman he’s only seen on TV. 

“Uh yeah. You’re Quake or do you prefer Daisy? Um anyway why are you in my apartment?” Peter asked dumbfounded. 

“By the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. you are under arrest for your crimes in London and the murder of Mysterio.” She said calmly and with a sense of authority in her voice.

“You got it all wrong I didn’t do those things. Mr. Beck, I mean Mysterio he did all those things. Those monsters that appeared all over the globe were holograms he designed! I’m innocent and as for his murder he was accidentally shot by a drone that was under his control!” Peter said quickly.

Quake looked at him for a second and said “Yeah not buying it.” So she shot a sonic blast at him which he sensed coming and he jumped onto his bedroom ceiling. 

“It’s true, I mean if you saw what happened in London you’d see not only was the monster a hologram but Mysterio was one as well. Quentin Beck had no powers he couldn’t fly and he didn’t have the ability to shoot lasers! Ask Mr. Fury he was there Beck tried to kill him!” Peter yelled trying to keep out of range.

Nothing convinced her she was unrelentingly shooting at him eventually Peter had enough and shot a small tranquilizing dart at of his web shooter. As it hit Quake she became confused and dizzy until she passed out.

Peter yelled for his aunt as soon as Daisy hit the floor “May!” He just kept repeating until his aunt came running up to him. 

“Peter are you okay she just barged in here with crazy accusations and...” She stopped talking as Peter quickly pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’m just happy you’re okay, but I need to call Ned and MJ to warn them and you gotta call Mrs. Stark to see if she can get us out of the city faster.” Peter said as he worried for his friends.

___________________

After Peter learned both MJ and Ned were okay he and May finished packing and got changed. Happy had just texted he was outside and there was a jet to take them out to the lake house. 

As soon as they got in the car Happy said “Hey you guys good. I mean everything is crazy I mean Beck pulled a cheap mood. I mean what a fucking asshole to blame a 16 year old for his mistakes. Anyway I filled Pepper in on all the details just give me your girlfriend’s address and we’ll go right away.” Happy rambled in a sentence. Peter didn’t care he knew Happy was worried so he just gave him MJ’s address.

“Wait is it a good idea to bring MJ into this?” Aunt May asked

“No but she wouldn’t let me go with out her.” Peter replied. 

May understood and accepted it even though she didn’t think it was okay. They pulled up to Michelle’s house and she was waiting right outside her house with her bags. Well not right outside it looked like her family were yelling at her and angry, but when MJ saw the car she ran to the trunk and put her bags in the car and then she quickly opened the door to sit next to Peter. 

“Sorry about that. They just don’t like that my boyfriend is Spider-Man, and when I tried explaining they wouldn’t listen. Of course I don’t care because nothing will stop me not even a racist fake journalist like J. Jonah Jameson.” She said with confidence but Peter could tell she was upset about her family. 

___________________

As they arrived at the airport that quickly ran to the jet only to see a Quinn jet above it not allowing it to leave. Everyone was intimidated, but luckily Happy asked for assistance because the Quinn-Jet was taking some damage but no one saw what was causing the distraction. Until Peter could make out War Machines armor in the sky.

“You guys really gotta go ‘cause I can’t keep them back forever.” Rhodey said. 

They all understood and sprinted toward the jet, everyone outrunning Happy. When everyone was on the jet Happy put the coordinates in. Soon after they were up and flying as fast as they could. Leaving everyone holding onto their seats.

TBC...


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing but please read.

I would like to know what characters you’d like included, and if you prefer action scenes or more relaxed personal scenes? Also if action scenes what villain would you like?

Please comment and say what you’d like. I won’t include every idea but I appreciate input.


	4. Home Base and Little Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives at the Stark house only to be attacked by something small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t judge was really tired when I wrote this.

3rd Person POV  
___________________

Peter is surrounded by darkness and he’s scared and confused. Out of the darkness he hears laughter from a familiar voice. It takes a second but he realizes it’s Mysterio.

“HA HA HA HA! I can’t believe you thought you won, that you and everyone were safe, or that you could be happy. As long as Spider-Man is around you can never be happy!” Mysterio started out in a calm tone, but he soon became filled with rage.

Peter then heard something chilling another laugh but more crazed and energetic, yet cold. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” It kept going and going on and on surrounding him. Then he saw something walking out of the darkness. It was MJ, his girlfriend, but something was off she seemed disgusted to see him.

“I can’t believe I ever thought I could like you. You are pathetic, you couldn’t save your Uncle Ben and you couldn’t save Tony Stark! I am not even safe around you. I’ll just die like everyone else in your life.” MJ said until bang she was shot in the back of the head. Peter ran to her deceased body but she turned to ash like once before.

Another body emerges, it was Iron Man! “I’m disappointed in you kid you trusted a maniac with EDITH and almost killed 100’s of people! You thought of me as a father but you let me down so much. I don’t understand why Pepper is even helping you. By going to her you are endangering her and Morgan.” He said but eventually he looked just as he did as he died and Peter just broke into tears. 

The area expanded into view only to reveal all of his loved ones and Flash to be dead. His breath was shortened and his chest tightened. Peter wished he could just be dead like them but he worried he wouldn’t be where they were.

Then suddenly he woke with a jolt and when his eyes opened and he was surrounded by light. His eyes darted around everyone was asleep but they were alright, but he realized he was covered in sweat. Then he pulled up the travel map to see that they were landing just now and in a minute they’d be off the plane.

_________

As they stepped off they plane it only took a few seconds for Peter to notice a sudden tightness on his leg. He didn’t know why it was until he looked down to see a little monster. A monster called Morgan Stark.

“My brother. No one else can have him.” She declared. Everyone just smiled at her cuteness. Peter then bent down to pick her up and pull her into a hug.

“Hey Morgan I missed you. Glad to know that you missed me as well.” Peter said with a smile on his face.

“Hey kid.” He heard and knew that it was Pepper. He then set Morgan down to say hello but when he looked up he realized with Pepper was a giant man. It’s been a while since he’s seen him, but they never talked until the funeral which wasn’t a really nice time to remember. Though he is glad to see the Hulk standing next to Pepper. Also off to the side is a silent but authoritative Nick Fury.

“Sorry about those SHIELD agent attacking you kid. Don’t worry I’m going to get the new director on the phone and set him straight.” Said Fury calmly but silently he is really angry. 

“Well you can tell me now sir.” said a really tall African American man who had Quake standing at his side. They looked mad and the man was holding a gun pointed at Peter.

“Hello Spider-Man my name is Director Mackenzie, and you are finished.” He said full of confidence 

TBC...


	5. SHIELD is a Stupid Acronym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically SHIELD doesn’t think things through and they get a beating for it.

3rd Person POV 

____________________

Peter’s whole body was shaking as Director Alphonso Mackenzie is pointing a weapon at him. Peter recognizes the design as an ICER, a non-lethal weapon. Still he is scared, but not for himself but for Morgan who was still so close to him and shouldn’t have to see him get shot even if he won’t die or bleed at all.

“Spider-Man get away from these civilians and turn yourself in. This doesn’t have to be hard Kid.” Said director Mackenzie. Fury looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Mac put the your weapon down before you accidentally hit the little girl on his leg. Also what the hell are you doing attacking this innocent young man, who happens to have saved a lot of people on this planet.” Fury responded scolding Mac like a little boy who dragged mud into the house.

“All do respect sir we’ve all seen the video, we know what he did. Though you’re right the girl does need to move away. Agent May please get the girl out of range. Agent Johnson I need you to keep all eyes on Dr. Banner.” Mac said giving orders like he owns the place and can control everyone.

A small Asian woman appeared she seemed stern, but kind at the same time. She walked up to Peter and tried to remove Morgan from his leg, but Morgan held on tight like if she let go she’d lose him just like she lost her father. Peter knee he couldn’t let her get hurt in anyway so he wasn’t gonna leave, but she did have to move away from him.

Peter looked down at Morgan and said. “Morgan I need you to go to your mom while I take care of this, but I promise I’m not going anywhere. Okay?” Morgan nodded and ran from agent May to her mother’s arms. 

Peter looked at Mac and fired a web at his gun thus disarming the tall man. Agent May ran at him, but he flipped over her and fired a web mid-air that hit her. This kept May attached to a tree. Suddenly Peter’s spider sense went of so he did a somersault to the right dodging a blast from Quake. Quake was keeping one arm on the Hulk at all times while repeatedly firing at Peter only to miss. Peter eventually jumped high up onto a tree that Quake quickly fired at. Before the blast hit the tree Peter jumped across to another tree, while the other one was hit. The tree was beginning to fall and it would’ve landed on Quake if she didn’t move out of the way. As she started to get up she was knocked out by the one person she was trying to keep her eye on the entire time, the Hulk.

“Okay now that there is no one threatening anyone now we can have a chat calmly.” Peter said to everyone. “Firstly I didn’t do those things at London Mysterio did. Second I didn’t kill him one of the drones he controlled accidentally hit him while he was in the crossfire. Third he didn’t even have powers, I mean when the monster was revealed as a hologram no one even looked at Mysterio to see he was also dissipating and full of drones. Lastly the video was obviously fake, because Mysterio’s suit looked like it was a Snapchat filter.” Peter ranted at the Mac.

“Okay we’ll run a check to see if that’s true, and who else saw Mysterio like this? Because, we need to interview them and everyone who was there.” Said Mac.

“Well I was there and Mysterio tried to kill me and if it wasn’t for Mr. Hogan’s tip that he was asked to give by Spider-Man I’d be dead. Also I think hill destroyed the drone that was sent to kill me after everything was over.” said Fury

“Okay then you should come with us, and Agent Johnson will stay with you for protection. Even if you have the god damn Hulk she can still help. Also call everyone you think may be able to help like heroes who can testify for his character.” Mac said before leaving with Fury and May leaving Daisy Johnson with them.  
____________________

TBC...


	6. Internet is Depressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after SHIELD leaves.

3rd PERSON POV  
____________________

Even though Fury has left he still messages Daisy to lecture her. Apparently SHIELD only acted so quickly because of their bad press. So to get in good with the public’s they went after Spider-Man a supposed “super villain” but hat didn’t work out for them. Still Peter and everyone hated them. Hulk even trashed one of their truck but no one could prove it. Fury even yells at Mac on the jet for his idiocy.

It’s been a week since SHIELD said they’d interview people on how he acts as Peter Parker. The filmed the interviews so he could see them. Obviously some people like Brad were pains. Though Flash seemed to come around because, knowing him as Peter and idolizing him as Spider-Man made him realize he wouldn’t do something horrible.

Brad said something like “He did it like he did that prostitute in Europe. Although not sure it was a prostitute now, but he is a bad guy. He hypnotized the girl I like. I know because she wouldn’t be with him now that all this stuff has come out. Also I’m pretty sure he hacked my phone to get rid of a picture I took of him with his pants down when he didn’t expect it.” Mac and Fury didn’t believe what this dude was saying because he sounded like a perverted hormonal teenager driven by lust.

Ned’s of course was nothing but positive. Also he gave his identity up and every little detail away far too easily. Betty was confused and nice at the same time. Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell said he was a great kid and nothing could change how they thought about him. They even interviewed Mr. Delmar who saw Peter really often and said he was thankful when Spider-Man saved his life.

Peter missed everyone, but he was happy to see the people who were family to him. MJ and him played with Morgan, and Pepper was questioning MJ to see if she was good enough for Peter. Daisy was quite and new to him. She mostly stayed on her computer or in her room. Of course Happy continued to date his aunt which was uncomfortable. Speaking of May she has been so helpful, and kind always there for him when he needs her.  
___________________

A few days later there are stories and posters saying the hunt for Spider-Man was on. Mainly posted and made by the Daily Bugle and sponsored by Oscorp. Which was weird because, Peter use to be best friends with Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn who owns Oscorp. So why does he want to catch Peter?

Films and videos both positive and negative have been released about him. Some people even made him a theme song which was kind of catchy. MJ was with him through it all, but that hurt Peter for some reason. So he needed to talk to her. So they walked to the porch and sat down.

“I think you should go back to your family. You don’t need to go through this madness too. You can lie blend in and have a normal life again.” Peter said to MJ to make her understand this isn’t her responsibility.

“Yeah but when have I ever liked normal. Besides you need me Peter more than you care to admit. Also I think both of our feelings are starting to progress and that’s why you’re pushing me away, because you love to much. You gotta know that’s a good thing but I will be here for you and not you or any other strong man can make me leave. So get use to me being around Spidey.” She said with confidence and live in her heart. So they just sat there holding hands, and with MJ’s head leaning on Peter’s shoulder looking out towards the lake.

TBC...


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just quick thing explaining some stuff people had small problems with.

So someone mentioned that I should indent I would like to say that I do, but it doesn’t stay that way when I post the chapters.

Also people mentioned characters playing roles in Peter’s life that I just don’t see because, they don’t really have a connection in the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know how to indent please tell me.


	8. Big Brother’s Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has always been curious and now it’s gotten her into trouble.

3rd Person POV

____________________

Morgan loves Peter and everyone in her life, so she wants to do what he does all the time. This is what lead to the idea of stealing Peter’s web-shooters to swing from trees. Normally she is would ask first but Peter is to busy gawking at MJ. Which Morgan thinks is gross. So she just walks into his room and takes them.

Now outside Morgan tries to press a button the web-shooter to fire it, but It requires a lot of pressure provided by Peter’s spider strength. So Morgan goes to the garage to get her mother’s gauntlet. Trying it once more Morgan can now shoot it, and she tries to swing from a tree. The problem is Morgan doesn’t know how to detach a web from the shooter. Now stuck midair attached to a tree Morgan yells “ Mommy! Peter!”.

Peter and Pepper run outside to see a stuck Morgan. Pepper shouts out to Morgan “Honey how did you get up there!”.

Morgan replied “I wanted to swing from a web like Peter, so I took his web bracelets. Though the didn’t work so I took your heavy glove.” Morgan seemed really scared and started to cry a bit. 

Peter turned to Pepper and said “I can jump up, detach the web, and bring her down safely.” Pepper just yelled “DO IT!” So Peter Jumped to where Morgan was and just stuck to the tree. He reached out and grabbed Morgan to pull her in. Once he did that he double tapped the web-shooter, which released the web. After he slowly climbed down with Morgan softly crying in his arms.

Once down Pepper ran to hug Morgan and thanked Peter. After making sure her daughter was okay she looked at her sternly and told her “Young lady you are having a long time-out. I want you to think about what you did and apologize to Peter and me for stealing our things without permission. Am I understood.” Morgan just shook her head yes. 

Morgan saw Happy, May, Michelle, and Daisy at the door all looked at her with pity and sadness, with a hint of disappointment. Morgan just walked to her room and got sat in the corner by her mother. Still upset after what happened snot and tears ran down her face. Pepper cleaned her up, kissed her head, and left. 

Peter walked in a few minutes later and said to Morgan “Hey I forgive you for taking my web-shooters but next time ask because that was dangerous. We all care about you and you scared us. So try and be safe by having someone supervise you next time, okay.” Morgan nodded and then pulled her into a tight hug. She looked up to him and said “I’m sorry. I know you’re going through a tough time, but you were with MJ and I thought you replacing me and I just wanted to be like you.” Peter looked at her and laughed confusing Morgan. He looked at her with a smile and told her “I could never replace you. How could I ever replace my little sister.” She smiled a big smile after that because she knew her big brother will always help her.  
___________________

TBC...


	9. Free at Last, Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months Peter is found innocent and can move in with his life. MJ has a similar thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may not be everyone’s favorite, but I need to end it so I can work on a story that means more to me. So enjoy and don’t criticize my work.

Peter’s POV   
____________________

— It has taken a while but I’m free to roam around and continue being Spider-Man. Though I can only continue if I’m doing it as an official Avenger, but I’m happy with that rule. That way I see Pepper and Morgan more often. May and I have moved in to a new place with Happy. He’s gonna propose soon I think. I really feel like everyone’s getting a happy ending. Only not quite because JJ Jameson is now being sued for slander, serves him right. 

— I am currently on my nightly patrol when I see something unusual two people from my past. I thought they moved but it looks like Harry and Norman Osborn are back. Maybe I’ll say hi later. It’d be nice to catch up after all this time. 

— Then I see something not so good later on that night. It looks like MJ is cheating on me with....BRAD! Of all the people to cheat with she picks that a-hole. Well now I know where she stands. 

-next day at Central Park

— “Hey Peter, why did you want to meet here so early?” MJ asked. “I want to ask why I saw you with Brad last night?” He replied. “HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?!” She accused. “No, I was on patrol and heading back to me new apartment, and I saw you two holding hands. I wanted to give you a fair chance before I said anything I’d regret.” He said trying to stay calm. 

—“Well I have been seeing Brad and as more than a friend. I didn’t dump you because being an avenger’s girlfriend helps with colleges.” She said “So you were using me? Huh? Of all the things I thought might happen I didn’t expect you to be a hypocrite.” Peter announced. “I’m not a hypocrite!” She said defensively. “You don’t like when people use others as an advantage and no other reason, but that’s what you did.” He said with spite. He then walked away but before that he sent a text to the whole school saying what MJ did and why.

— It’s been over two months since the Park incident, and graduation just finished up. I have been accepted to many schools but I went with the one close to the new Avengers’ base at the Wakandan embassy. It’s in Washington D.C. which is where I’ll be moving. Nothing was keeping me in New York so I accepted T’Challa’s offer to stay there. 

— Things are looking up fo me. I mean May and Happy are getting married, Ned was accepted to MIT and Daisy joined the Avengers and wants to meet up when I arrive in D.C. MJ is now hated by everyone because her cheating was released on all form of media platforms. For the first time I think nothing will go wrong.


End file.
